Springtime for Icebergs
by Tuomas Lover
Summary: Yup, this is a Titanic Musical. It's tital is kinda taken from a song, which is called Springtime for Hitler. Oh well, Mel Brooks won't find me.


**A/N** Yes, there NEEDS to be a musical version of the Titanic out there. There are a lot of good musicals AND operas about boats, like the HMS Pinafore for example. Well, enjoy yourself, and prepare for a tasty treat of the RMS Titanic: The Musical!

Intro

A long line of officers, the captain, and stewards line up in front of the RMS Titanic... which is a very large ship.

_Chorus:_

_Here's the ship_

_That roams the ocean blue_

_And cannot stop its sailing_

_With wealthy snobs and its poor bums_

_Oh look the girls are wailing!_

_With a captain who is working here_

_And is taking his men home!"_

Officer Murdoch comes skipping about in the air and does a somersault before singing gayly in a big vibratto.

_Officer Murdoch:_

_I am the officer_

_Who kills himself_

_But that is much, much later_

_But listen up_

_I got something here_

_It's the DeWitt Bukaters!_

Saxophones play as Rose and Ruth DeWitt Bukater enter the stage off the car. The saxophones fade, and they both get into a little dance number, with Caledon Hockley catching Rose and attempting to kiss her cheek. He leans in, but he gets a slap in the face by Rose, who walks away with her mother. Cal stands there looking confused, and then rushes on after them.

_Chorus:_

_With the british tars_

_From Liverpool_

_We have no one to fool_

_For our stewards_

_And our sailors here_

_You have nothing to fear_

_Captain Smith _spoken

_This is surely an unsinkable ship!_

_Cal Hockley_ spoken

_Not even God himself can sink this ship!_

_Chorus:_

_No not this boat_

_It will stay afloat_

_And it will part_

_At sea right now_

_America, the beautiful_

_Here we come!_

_So long, scum!_

_You'll see what the headlines will..._

_Becoooooome!_

The stewards run off to the ship, and wave goodbye.

Back to America in Chains

Rose DeWitt Bukater exits her car, and begins to walk towards the ship.

_Rose:_

_My name is Rose DeWitt Bukater_

_And I almost die much later_

_But for now I am a lass_

_Who has a Titanic pass_

_I just have lots of money_

_And for sure I do have a honey :_Rose awkwardly puts her arm around Cal, who is by her side

_But inside, not out, I am screaming_

_And I sure hope I am dreaming_

_Because my life is so boring_

_And my tears just can't stop pouring_

_My mother is a rat_

_Whose face is like a cat's_

_She is all about herself_

_And not meeeeee_

_I just cannot wait to be free_

_But I know that I'm to be_

_So empty inside_

_And to think I could ever_

_Have no pride_

_It hurts me so much_

_And I have had enough_

_So it's back to America in chains!_

_Wealthy Woman's Chorus:_

_Going back to America in cha-a-ains!_

_Rose: Yes, oh yes!_

_Wealthy Woman's Chorus:_

_Cha-a-ains!_

_Rose and Wealthy Woman's Chorus:_

_I'm/she's going back to America in chains_

My Lucky Day!

Jack Dawson is playing poker with his buddies at the bar across from where the Titanic was about to disembark. He threw down his lucky hand, took the tickets, and then started singing.

_Jack:_

_It's myyyyyy_

_Lucky day because I've won_

_The tickets of my dreams_

_It's my lucky day_

_And my eyes are 'bout to gleam_

_I cannot stop this anxiety_

_And in such piety_

_I cannot wait to go on the Titanic_

_Bar Chorus:_

_Yes he's going to the Titanic_

_And there's no need to panic!_

_With all his luck_

_He might find a girl_

_But hopefully she's pretty_

_Because an ugly one_

_Would make him hurl_

_And he's going to that ship_

_Fabrizio:_

_It's-a my LUCKY DAY_

_Because-a found_

_The ticket's-a Titanic_

_And my mother would be-a proud of me_

_And I don't-a need to panic_

_Fabrizio, Jack, and Bar Chorus:_

_It's his/our lucky daaaaaay!_

_Jack (while the Bar Chorus and Fabrizio hold the last notes):_

_Yes it's my lucky day_

_For sure I am lucky_

_Yes it's my lucky day_

_Yes it's my lucky DAAAAAY_

The song ends with a big boom, and everyone leaves, with Jack and Fabrizio rushing outside to the ship, and getting on just in time.


End file.
